Introspection
by Felt-Tipped Pens
Summary: Have you ever heard of things that go bump in the night? Well, I have. In fact, I sleep with one of those things...And I like to call him Riku. Lemon Merengue Pie. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

-1Have you ever heard of things that go bump in the night? Well, I have. In fact, I live with one of those things…his name is Riku.

Now this Riku that I mention is an interesting character. Not only does he go "bump" in the night, he watches animated "movies" on the internet…not to mention, he just feels _so _obliged to tell me every single minor detail of them! My name is Sora Masaki, and unfortunately, I'm in love with a lecherous, perverse, douche bag that has probably committed multiple counts of adultery and sodomy (aside from with me, of course)!

Now, Riku sounds like a bad guy, but trust me, he is the sweetest thing since candy. Well, with me at least. He likes to act like he is all tough and stuff, but really, he's a softy. Like last night, when we were…oops, too much information. I'm glad I dodged the bullet on that one. So, back to Riku.

As I mentioned before, he's an interesting character. Sure, he does the typical guy stuff like read porno in class, on the job, at the gym and in our bedroom, play videogames, watch HBO, watch his animated adult movies and, like every other mature college guy, make fart jokes. But he also does some pretty interesting things not typically seen in guys like drawing bluebirds sitting on sakura trees partially in bloom or, sometimes, dressing up in women's lingerie on a routine basis.

No, I'm just joking…except about the fart jokes. Riku isn't that crass…oh, I almost forgot…Riku also does those pictures too. In fact, he is an artist. He loves nothing more than to draw. He draws lots of pictures of nature and sometimes, he draws pictures of me too. I think his love of art is why he gets along with Demyx so well. And Axel. And Leon. And OMG is he cheating on me? Oh, man, I think I am going to hyperventilate. He can't be seeing all those other guys. If he is, I'm gonna kill him. And then, I'm gonna kill them too…

But anyway, I digress…I remember one year where Riku made Halloween very…different. Actually, it was about one month ago, but that's alright. He posted this message up on one of those xanga or myspace bloggy sites about how there was going to be a huge bash and everyone was going to get drunk and stupid…I remember reading that, thinking that it sounded like fun, but then I read on. It was going to be at my house. He gave out my address and everything! What if some sort of psychopathic rapist killer guy came to my house and tried to invade my gludius maximus? Anyway, back to the party. Conveniently enough, my parents had trusted me with the house that weekend. And the theme to the party was…

Playboy Playmates. And guess who was this month's Bunny? You guessed it, yours truly. I couldn't believe that Riku would pull a stunt like that, but then I heard that it really wasn't his idea at all. Axel had made him do it, and Riku could never say no to Axel. Then I heard from Demyx that Axel had set this up because he had this thing for me. Thing? Thing?! I was panicking. How was I supposed to deal with the party goers that were going to invade my house _and_ Axel?! And why wasn't Riku keeping his perverted friend away from me? I sighed heavily before picking up my car keys and heading out the door. I had to go to the nearest porn shop to pick up my costume for the party. If I didn't do it, Riku was going to.

But it was too late. Riku was waiting for me at my car. He handed me a bag and told me that he wanted me to try it on to "see if he needed to take it back". And…"he'd be the judge on that one". I sighed in defeat and took the bag. I figured that I should get used to it, seeing as we'd be going off to college soon anyway (two weeks and six and three-quarters of a day, to be exact).

So, I turned on my heel and stalked somewhat angrily back into the house. I didn't really want to keep on following Riku blindly for the rest of my life, but it seemed like that was gonna be the case. And then a thought struck me…Would Axel treat me any better? Would he let me make my own decisions? And then I shook my head and berated myself for even thinking that at all. I am not very faithful to Riku in my mind you see. Ever since I heard that Axel liked me, I started having these fantasies, and they are all of a decidedly NC-17 content rating.

This one time…at band camp…Just kidding. But really, I can account for many, many times where, subconsciously of course, my hand goes creeping downward, undoing my button and fly while I was thinking about Axel undressing himself for me…there's another word for that…skirmish…no…strip! Strip tease! Oh…and then crawling in bed with me and doing the nasty. But of course…I could never, _ever _tell Riku these dirty thoughts about Axel that I still have…even when I'm laying next to him in bed.

But then, this one time, I was sitting on Riku's bed…this was about a week and a half ago…and Riku abruptly asked me what was the raunchiest thing that I had thought about in the last month, and automatically my mind went back to Axel's strip tease. Some naughty part of my mind desperately wanted to tell Riku and see what he thought, but then the slightly devious and more cunning part of me asked the question, "You first."

Riku was shocked that I had turned the question back on him, but he made to answer all the same. His face flushed and he looked like he was gonna choke, but then he finally got it out. "Hayner. Yeah. You sure you want to hear this?"

"What about Hayner?" I asked, almost irately.

"Well, you see, it started off with us meeting up at Olette's grave. There was a milky light cast over everything and man, did his eyes light up…in my fantasy of course. Anyway, it all started with a peck on the cheek and a confession, from him, of, 'I love you more than anything Riku'. I could almost really feel his warm breath down my neck as he said this. Then, he kissed my cheek. I kissed him back and we ended up totally making out on Olette's tombstone. I slipped my hand up his shirt and somehow, we ended up buck-ass naked. I could almost, but not really because it was just a fantasy, remember the way his hard-on felt against mine. I then randomly pulled out lubricant and lubed him up a bit and had my way with him…under the milky moonlight on top of Olette's grave. I can almost, but not really because it's just a fantasy, that's all, remember him screaming out for more."

That would explain why he wasn't home until three a few nights prior. …Maybe he was lying to me!? Or, no…wait. Heh, that was the night that he had that art gallery opening at school and Axel, Demyx and he had gone to it, then went out for a drink afterwards. Plus, didn't Hayner live in Osaka now? Plus…Olette isn't even dead… Anyways, back to my pleasant diatribe about the fantasies. Now, since Riku had told me his, I had to tell him mine…but I really didn't want to anymore. So, being coy for once, I got off his bed and said, "If you really want to hear what I fantasize about, you have to prove how much you care about me."

Riku looked puzzled and replied, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

I laughed and responded, "You have to meet my father."

Riku still looked puzzled, and it seemed he didn't realize where this reference came from. I sighed overdramatically and supplied, "Utada Hikaru…Simple and Clean?" Because Riku still had a blank look on his face, I once again sighed overdramatically. He was helpless. Just as I was about to call his a stupid douche bag, Axel strolled into the room and sat down eerily close to me. And then, the most eerie of all, was that Riku abruptly got up and said he had to go do something. Leaving me all alone with Axel.

Now of course, my body tensed up when Axel slid closer to me. He proceeded to snake his arm around my waist. Naturally, every muscle, and I mean _every muscle _in my body tightened. Yes. Even that one. I glanced over at him, finding that he appeared to be ogling the wall in a nonchalant manner. Yes. I said ogling the wall nonchalantly. I saw, however, the right side of his lip twitch. His darted toward me and man on man…I still remember that flamboyant look plastered on his face as his free hand made a move for…yes…that one tight muscle.

And I screamed. I screamed bloody murder and Riku ran in and picked up Axel by the front of his shirt. He didn't need to ask what the boy had done, he had seen everything. And, by the look in Riku's face, he was pissed. "I thought you said you were just going to talk to him about some stuff, not manhandle my goodies! Sora is my bitch, mine!! You have ten seconds to get your perverted ass out of here before I kick it so hard your great grandchildren will feel it. If I ever see you around Sora again, you won't be having those great grandchildren I was talking about."

I was shocked that Riku would stick up for me, but I was wondering what Axel had wanted to "talk" to me about anyways…Was there anything? Or, did he just make that up so that he could have some alone time with me? I didn't even see what was so great about me that Axel would turn from the small, yet cute, Roxas and focus his attention to me anyways. I mean, yeah I'm lean and sorta effeminate, but does that make me so much better than Roxas? I didn't think so, but perhaps Axel did.

"Wait. Axel. Don't leave," I murmured, grabbing onto his shirt. "Riku, your hormones get the better of you too sometimes," I remarked. "I just overreacted. That's all." Riku gave me the most obscure look and sighed, letting Axel down. And then, even though I had said I didn't want him to leave, and made it sound like I cared about Axel, I really didn't, so I pulled back my fist and punched Axel in the face.

With a smug look I exclaimed, "How dare a punk ass bitch like you try to grab on to my joy stick! I belong to Riku, and because he was sweet enough to defend my honor--like I'm a chick or something-- I am not gonna dump his butt like I had been planning to. Yes, Riku, I was planning on dumping you because you had been staying out late "with the guys" and then that thing with Hayner…yeah, I called you on it. I know you have been sneaking around behind my back, sleeping with Hayner, and Demyx, and even Red here…Well, I'm sick of it…or was…but whatever. I'm gonna give you another chance."

At my words, Riku's pissed look came back full force and he glared something evil at me. He was shocked that I would say such things, mostly because they were complete and utter lies. He really wondered how the hell I came up with those conclusions. Now, you might be wondering how I know what he was thinking, weelll, we talked about it right before I started writing this and so I know. But, you keep making me digress. I really want to talk about my Riku. No, not about the fantasies or the Halloween crap, or anything else, just about my Riku and how much I love him so.

Fin…or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything that pertains to it, other than our stories.

Warning: May contain some random silliness, some possibly, and most probably, graphic content. We are sorry if people don't approve, but as we enjoyed writing this, it doesn't matter. Feel free to flame us. We will merely use the flames to make us some hot, tasty smores. Or, if necessary, we will use them to fly a hot air balloon to college.

A/N: So, we warned you that there might be more, and here it is. I, Yuki, read back through this story a little while ago and decided that we had to write some more on it. So, I convinced Jayden that it was a great idea. We hope that you all enjoy this, and if you all are very lucky, Yuki and Jayden might get the urge to write again soon.

* * *

Introspection

Chapter 2

So, where was I? Oh, yes, Riku. I really love that boy. He is so hot, and sexy, and when he does that thing with his tongue…. ooooh. Anyways, Riku is my boyfriend. My extremely popular boyfriend that has a few perverted friends, such as Axel and Seifer…and Demyx…and Xemnas…and Zexion, though you'd never know it by looking at him. Wow, are all of Riku's friends male?

Holy crap. They are all male. Was Riku even really gay? Weren't gay men supposed to hang out with girls? I hang out with girls. I hang out with Larxene, Namine, Kairi, Rikku, Paine and Yuna…and sometimes Lulu when she isn't busy casting black magic and cursing people. When we all get together, we talk about the guys we like and we do each other's hair and nails and…Back on topic. All of Riku's friends are male. What do guys talk about and do at night when they stay with each other?

I'd think we'd talk about how to f each other, and whose package is bigger, and who we like, and who we've done recently, kinda like with the girls. But how would I know? I only chill out with the girls, because we have the most in common. So, in order to figure out what guys do during slumber parties, I could go and ask Riku. Or, I could…crash their party and see for myself!

I think that that's the most brilliant idea that I have ever had. I know exactly what I'm going to do too! First, I'll have to tell my mom that I'm going to go hang out with the girls for the night, because I'm not allowed to spend the night with guys because I'm gay. Then, I'll tell the girls my grand plan before I actually do it and they'll tell my mom that I ran to the store and that my phone is dead so that she can't call me. Next, I'll find out whom Riku is staying the night with and go to the manga shop until it's time to execute my plan. When it's finally time to execute my plan, I will purchase my mangas and go to the clothing store to pick up black clothes. Then I'll dress up in my black clothes and sneak to said person's house and climb up the trellis (that everyone has) and up the side of the house to said person's window. I will stay there for a few minutes, observing what goes on before I will climb back down the trellis and climb up the tree outside of said person's house. Then, I will use the grappling hook in my master thief's kit and throw it to the gutter. I will then swing in through the window, not breaking the glass because the window will open, and surprise them. Because nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!

Wow, I'm a spaz. I can't believe I spent the last twenty minutes cooking up such a silly plan. I'll just call Axel and ask him where the sleep over is, then I'll appeal to his love of me to get me an invite. Yeah, that is a better plan. So, I picked up my cell and dialed Axel's number. He answered on the second ring.

"**Yellow?"**

"Green?"

"**Hey sexy little thang, what you doin' callin' me this late? You want some sweet lovin'?" I heard Axel coo into the phone.**

Uh, oh. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea? "Oh, um…I just wanted to know where tomorrow's sleepover was." I sounded like such a loser. I had to turn on the charm, or else I would never get an invitation.

"Are you coming over to sleep with me and Roxy at the same time?" he asked perversely. "My place. Sex-o-clock."

I shifted nervously in my computer chair and thought my new plan through. I didn't know if I was brave enough to go through with everything, but I couldn't back out now. "Ok, beautiful. Don't tell Riku, but I'll come over a bit early to give you and Roxy some two-on-one time, ok?" I heard Roxas in the background let out a throaty moan, and I could only guess what he was doing.

"Sounds bootylicious, if you know what I mean. I can't wait to do you there," Axel responded. For some odd reason, I could imagine what he and Roxas were doing just judging by the bed creaking in the background.

Or could I? Axel was panting a bit into the phone, and his voice sounded a bit strained. And Roxas was letting out the sexiest little yips. I felt my pats tighten with my now raging hard on pulsing. I was going to bust a load if I stayed on the phone much longer. Thank god for boyfriends with good timing.

Riku came in through my window, up the ladder, much like what's his face from Clarissa Explains it All. "Hey Sora, are you ready for some sexy-time? I brought over some pornos and a couple of my animated adult movies…and Uno."

"What about the condoms? Riku, I don't want to get pregnant!"

"Good point. But never fear! I thought ahead. You see…. Your parents are asleep, right?"

I looked at him sideways, not catching his drift. "Yeah, so what? And what is with the banana sticking out of your pocket?"

"You should cum and eat it," he replied in a throaty tone.

Suddenly, my pants were far too tight for comfort. "Hey, Riku…can you be on top this time? I have this raging hard-on from talking with Axel and Roxas and…oops!" I wasn't supposed to mention that conversation. Now Riku was going to get pissed off.

Riku's smile was gone, and his face stormed over. "What do you mean, 'From talking with Axel and Roxas'?"

"You see…I called Axel a few minutes ago…" I nervously began. "And he was kind of…umm…fucking Roxas?"

I couldn't believe that I was telling Riku this. I was so dead, and boyfriendless…which was waaay worse.

"He was fucking…Roxas? While on the phone…with you? What the fuck?"

I nervously giggled. "Um, yeah. I could hear the bead creaking, and Axel was panting…and Roxas was letting out the sexiest little yips…and my pants were getting tight…Riku…can you suck me off, please?"

"Why would I suck you off when you were getting off to other guys…?" he asked, taking the banana out of his pocket.

Riku angrily peeled the banana and took a vicious bite out of it. I cringed, and thought better of asking him to do me any favors. I knew I was in deep shit when he took the condoms out of his pocket and threw them out the window.

"Sora, I am so…I can't believe you would do this to me. Especially after I protected you from that perv! I'm your boyfriend, not that…that…Firecrotch! How can I trust you, now?" It looked like Riku was going to cry.

"Well, what about your little 'sleepovers' that you always have with all of your friends, huh? And what about your huge pornographic collection? Huh? Huh? Well here's a newsflash for you, buddy! It breaks my heart every single time you masturbate to one of your pornographic movies!" I yelled, exasperated.

I turned away from Riku, hating myself for hurting him, and hating him from hurting me. I was strong, right? I started to cry, great heaving sobs that shook my shoulders and cost me precious breath. Apparently not. I really hoped Riku was still looking out the window and not paying attention to me. I couldn't be weak in front of him. But, my body really didn't care about my pride. I fell to my knees and cried loudly. I was such a _pussy_!

"Get up you pansy. Are we going to fuck, or what?"

I turned towards my sweet-as-candy-at-least-with-me boyfriend and gave him a small, watery smile. "Uh, yeah. Hey, I'll even let you bottom if you want to…"

"Sorry, but tonight, babe, I'm no catcher. And just so you know, you're right. We do dirty things at slumber parties and I guess, I shouldn't get mad at you for getting off listening to another guy…" Riku murmured, advancing toward me and pushing me down on the bed.

I gasped and giggled a bit as Riku started nibbling on my neck and slipping his hands down my loose, draw string sweats. I was almost lost to the sensations, but something was nagging at the back of my mind.

"Hey, Riku…what kind of naughty things do you guys do at slumber parties?" My innocent blue eyes stared penetratingly up into his aquamarine ones.

He let out a heavy sigh and got off of me, repositioning himself at the foot of my bed. "You see…Sora…This is something that I've actually been meaning to tell you for a while…" he began. And it made me nervous as all hell.

I sat up completely, and looked at him. I really took a good look at my boyfriend. He was hunched over a bit, and was wringing his hands. They looked to me to be a bit sweaty. And he was staring at them, as if he were weighing the pros and cons of telling me his dirty little secret. I kinda wished I had waited to bring all of this up after we had sex. My pants might have started out loose, but they were slowly growing tighter and we talked more and more about sex. My penis was heavy, and full of blood. I could feel my racing pulse in between my legs, and I wanted nothing more than to rut into my hand, or better yet, into Riku's ass.

But, I was digressing again. I looked at Riku and scooted forward a bit, using my right hand to lift his chin so that he was looking at me. "It's okay, babe. You can talk to me. I love you, and I am sorry I got mad earlier, but…it doesn't matter. Just tell me, and I'll listen. No interruptions."

"Remember that thing about Hayner? Well…we actually DID have sex. Well before you and I started dating steadily…but we did have sex. And at the last sleepover we had, he was there…and I found myself in a very compromising situation…" he quietly mumbled before biting his lip.

I was floored, "What the…Sorry. No interruptions. Keep talking."

"You see, we were all taking shots of vodka at Saix's place…and you know how he has a giant house right? Well, we went downstairs and blasted some music in his living room. He and I danced, practically dry humping…and one thing led to another…"

I nodded, but didn't interrupt. I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say. But I braced myself anyways.

He looked up and turned to face me. His face was red and he looked extraordinarily tense. "You see…Sora…after grinding to the music, we found ourselves back upstairs in Saix's place. I handcuffed him to the bed and…" he paused.

I sighed. "Sorry to interrupt, but it seems like I should say something here. You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to. I love you, and no matter what you tell me, that won't change."

"It's okay, Sora, I have to tell you because I feel so guilty." He took in a deep breath before continuing, "Sora, I beat the shit out of him for trying to get back with me. I didn't want you to find out because I know that you don't like it when I get violent…"

Once again, I was floored. What?! They didn't…do it? I got off the bed and went to stand by the window. There goes my plan. I was so pissed; I didn't think that I would be able to talk to Riku for a while. I grunted a bit, and mumbled a few choice words under my breath. I wasn't sure if Riku could hear me or not.

I don't know why I chose the words, "Fruit Loops are just gay Cheerios," but I did. I felt a little guilty…I mean…how could I use such filthy language in front of my boyfriend? "S-Sorry about that…Riku, honey."

Riku looked at me, and giggled. He was so gay. I jumped on him and started kissing him. "Riku, I love you. I was angry, but I got over it. Let's do it!"

He squeezed my buttocks and lay down, repositioning us so that he was on top. He quickly began taking off my clothes and I, his. "Oh god, Sora, you don't know how long I've wanted this…I am so," he began, dipping down into the nape of my neck, nipping biting and suckling, "goddamned horny. I need to fuck you now…" He ran his tongue along my jaw line before his lips found mine.

I thrust up into him, rubbing my hard length against his. He was moaning against my lips, and was using his hands to pull off the remainder of my clothing. I was leaking, I was sure. I could feel the precum dribbling out of me, and I hoped that Riku would soon take me into his mouth.

But, much to my surprise, he pulled his own clothing off and soon after, I felt a single digit inserted into me. I was surprised. He had never gone this far before in the two and a half years that we had been dating. I felt a second finger slide into me. "I'm sorry…this is going to hurt a little bit," he cooed into my ear. I felt his tongue run down my neck and further down to my pebbled nipple. A wave of pleasure washed through me as he flicked it with his tongue and began nipping.

He looked up at me, panting. "Are you ready for this, Sora?"

I could barely muster a nod as my mind was racing. Almost immediately after, Riku got up and walked to his bag, pulling out a blue bottle. While he was busy lubricating himself, I gripped myself and ran my hand up and down my hard cock, my precum making my hand sticky.

Riku approached me with the bottle and nervously smiled. "I've never actually…you know…had butt sex before…"

"That's okay," I replied, anticipating what was to come.

"You sure you want to?"

I nodded eagerly.

He crawled up onto the bed and put lubrication onto his fingers before inserting them into me once more. "I don't want to hurt you…" he quietly said, "More than I have to…"

"Just hurry up!" I exclaimed, feeling a little sickened by the feeling of wet goo in my asshole.

As Riku's hard length entered into me, tissue tore and I was sure that I was bleeding a little. I let out a cry of pain. "A-Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fi-fine…. Just go…" I whimpered, gripping onto the sheets.

And so he did. Soon, I didn't feel anything except a steady beat and a lot of pleasure. We rocked back and forth in sync until he came inside of me. As he did, a warm sensation spread through me and I moaned his name out repetitiously. He breathlessly collapsed on top of me and sent me a weak smile. "How was it?"

"It was perfect," I lovingly whispered and placed my hands on his back.

Riku looked absolutely stunning as he fell asleep on top of me. I couldn't help but stay awake, watching him. I felt all warm inside and felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I was absolutely on Cloud Nine.

And then I remembered that my penis was still hard and grumbled irritably to myself. Riku owed me.

But that was for next time…

* * *

A/N: Please review this cracky ficlet of ours. We spent many hours writing on this, and it would warm our hot chocolate (Or at least Jayden's, because Yuki doesn't drink hot chocolate) to get some lovely (or not so lovely...remember the hot air balloon and smores?) reviews. And, some news: Yuki is going on vacation soon, so she won't be around. So, if any of our dear reviewers read her stories, just know that she won't be posting until she gets back, regardless of how many reviews she has. Now, don't let that stop any of you from reading her stories. We love you, and we'll see you later.

With all the love we bestow upon our readers,

Felt-Tipped Pens


End file.
